Tracy's Choice
by Ready2ServeHim
Summary: Tracy's pregnant. What will she do, abort the baby, or do what's right?


_**Prologue **_

**Every year, more than 1.2 million babies are aborted in America only. In 10 years, 12 million babies have died. 12 million. Over 30 million unborn babies have been killed. That's 1 for every 3 children. Worldwide, it has been estimated that nearly 1.5 billion unborn children have been murdered in the last 40 years. Though we often refer to unborn babies as fetuses that are not alive, that is not true. The Bible says in Psalms 139, "I [the baby] am fearfully and wonderfully made." A baby's heart begins to beat when it is about 20 days old. The baby uses the nutrients from the mother to live. And yet we say that a baby is not human? Abortion is murder. And that is what Tracy Robinson learned through a horrific experience she never forgot. **

**As the sun shone down brightly on Carson City, Nevada, Tracy waited impatiently (and nervously) for her mother to pick up the phone. It continued to ring, no answer. **

"**Come on, come on," Tracy muttered impatiently, her Irish temper starting to get the best of her. Finally somebody picked up. **

"**Robinson residence," the voice said. **

"**Hello, Jim, could I please speak to my mom?" Tracy questioned. She nodded and waited. In a few seconds she said, "Hey Mom...yes, I did...uh-huh...Mom! I need to say...whatever....Are you sitting down?...No?...Well then, brace yourself....Mom, I'm pregnant."**

**A butler came into the room, holding a tray laden with food. Madison Robinson waved him away. Her daughter pregnant? Those three words had sent jolts of electricity through her. She continued her conversation. **

"**Are you sure?...Who?...You did it with Brad?...Oh no....What are you going to do?...Uh-huh...I strongly suggest you see your doctor and figure out when's the best time to abort it....Yes...the sooner the better....OK...bye...love 'ya." She slammed her cell shut and lay back on her bed, her mind reeling. **

**How could her only daughter be pregnant? Hadn't they given her a lavish life and everything she wanted? She was in one of the world's best colleges. Though they hadn't had much time for her, surely this couldn't have happened. Why had it happened to her? Why? **

**Dr. Gibson had just come back from his lunch break. He nodded to the nurse on duty and went upstairs to his office. Dr. Gibson was an obstetrician who dealt with abortion. When he reached his office, he put on his white coat and sat down on his plush office chair. **

**After a few minutes of filling in paper work, his pager beeped. "Dr. Gibson." **

"**Yes, Sarah," he replied.**

"**There's a woman here to see you," the crackly voice said. "Should I send her up?" Dr. Gibson put his paperwork away. **

"**Sure, just give me a minute," he answered. After he finished cleaning up, he heard a timid knock on the door. "Come in," he said. **

**Tracy entered inside and looked around the room. Though there were blinds and several trophies, the room looked...well, sort of forbidding. She took a seat on the chair the man offered her. His name tag said Dr. Franklin Gibson. She introduced herself to him and they went through the ordinary procedures of asking questions about the unborn baby. Tracy was about 2 months along with her pregnancy. She found out that the baby was about 1/6 of an ounce big and that the baby, was now called a fetus. **

**Then Tracy explained that she didn't want to ever have the baby, and that she was considering abortion. When she blurted out those words, she thought she saw a faint, yet dark glitter in Dr. Gibson's eyes. She shuddered. Dr. Gibson droned on and on about the different options, and when it could happen, and so forth. Tracy didn't know whether or not abortion was the answer. Could it be it? **

_**Inside of Tracy, there is a new life growing. This life is alive. It is alive. An oh-so miniature baby is growing. It is growing. The baby is a little over a half inch, but he sleeps most of the time. He does wake up occasionally to kick and stretch around in his watery room. Perhaps we can hear his thoughts. "Mommy, I'm a boy! A boy created by Jesus! I love you Mommy! But who is that man talking? He sounds scary...so sca..." **_

**Tracy wasn't sure if she should abort her fetus. After all, it was committing murder, right? But a nagging thought said, "It's not alive, is it? It's just a fetus...a fetus...a..." She pushed the thought away and concentrated on the ton of homework she had. A history assignment, a book report, and a research paper were enough to keep anyone busy. **

**But after a few minutes of doodling, she pushed her school work aside and put her head down on the table. The ugly thoughts kept ringing through her head, and she knew there was no way to get rid of them. **

**Madison was talking with her husband Bill about the you-know-what. Tall handsome William Robinson couldn't even express in words the horror he felt when he knew that his daughter was pregnant. Why was it him? Couldn't it have been anybody else? No, it had to be his daughter. Wait, what was his wife saying to him?**

"—**so I think that's the best option to take," she was saying. Bill furrowed his brow. What option?**

"**What do you mean dear?" he questioned. **

"**I mean abortion. She should abort the baby."**

**The school hall was just about empty. Good. Perfect sounded better. That way nobody would ask her what'd happened. Tracy walked briskly down the hall, expecting to go upstairs and into her room. But just as she turned the corner, Brad bumped into her. She thought, **_**The jerk. The filthy jerk. **_**He ignored her and continued walking with Brenda, hand in hand. That made Tracy feel dirty, and she realized then that she'd never loved Brad. She just slept with him because everybody else was doing it. **

**She sighed and got ready for school. While she was eating lunch that day with her friend Kirstin, she decided to bring up the topic about her baby. Kristin's fork clattered on top of her apple crisp. **

"**What?" she said. Tracy nodded, and before she knew it, she spilled out the whole story to Kristin. She told her everything, even about the plan to abort. Kristin shook her head slowly. **

"**What are you doing?" Tracy asked. Kristin didn't respond; she took a Bible out of her backpack. "What now, Kristin? You'd better not start preaching at me!" Tracy didn't mean to be rude, she was just tired and stressed out. **

"**The Bible refers to unborn babies as actual people. In Genesis 25, the Bible says the children struggled within her. In Luke 1, the Bible also says that the baby leapt in Elizabeth's womb. If you want medical proof, you know that sonograms have proven that babies hiccup, respond to noises, sleeps, wiggles his toes, sucks his thumb, and gets afraid when he senses danger. So in other words, you want to kill a human being?"**

**Tracy didn't know what to say. So she stood up, leaving her lasagna, and said, "I need to go." **

**Kristin shook her head and started praying. **

_**Hello, Mommy. I feel that you're worried. Don't be. You will just love me as I am. I'm so cute and adorable you will wish you had more of me. Don't worry, Mommy. Please don't. Just for me...I feel sleepy. Goodnight, Mommy. **_

**The weeks that passed went by oh-so slowly for Tracy. Her life spun on a schedule of school and rest. The baby made her tired quickly. She never spoke to Brad or Kristin, but sort of developed a life of silence. She rarely spoke anymore. **

**However, when her parents called, she'd pour out all her worries to them: her baby, planning the abortion, whether or not it would complicate her with health problems, and on and on. **

**Tracy did see Dr. Gibson again often, though. He led her through the information necessary to know, such as which method was best, how much it would cost, what were the health risks, and so on. Tracy was now sure she wanted to abort. But the problem was the money. Would her parents pay for her?**

**Madison put down the telephone. "Well?" her husband asked.**

"**Tracy is asking us to send her some money so she can abort the baby," Madison responded. Bill put his head in his hands and groaned. "What's wrong dear?" she questioned.**

**Bill shook his head. "I just don't think this is the right idea, honey. I mean, couldn't she adopt the baby. Madison shook her head firmly. **

"**And let her feel guilty every time she saw the baby? Absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, as sure as I've ever, ever been, NO!" she paused for breath. **

**Bill simply sighed and silently agreed. **

**Walking out of the bank with a few hundred dollars in her purse, Tracy almost felt like a queen for a while. Yeah, her parents were rich, but it was the first time she was carrying so much money on hand by herself. But she saddened somewhat when she remembered what most of the money was for. **

**Tracy briskly walked inside a fast food restaurant. The quiet hum of people talking soothed her. **

"**Hello, may I take your order?" a friendly voice inquired.**

**Tracy ordered some iced tea and looked over the menu. When the waitress set her glass down, she said, "Could I have the buffalo wings with the hot sauce and a double bacon cheeseburger, please?"**

"**Sure, sweetie, coming right up," responded the waiter as she left. Tracy hated it when people called her sweetie. But, instead of sulking, she took her book out of her purse and started reading. **

**After a few minutes, the waitress set down a tray loaded with the food, and refilled Tracy's cup. She ate rapidly, pausing only to pay the waitress. She walked out and hailed a cab. **

**3 months later **

**Tracy was just about ready for abortion. Yep, in three days. She felt sick to her stomach even though she felt that she had no reason why. But, she decided to think about that later. She had gotten a permit to leave school for a few days, so that she'd be able to recover. The abortion would take place on Friday, and she expected to be better by Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**At last, it was Thursday evening. She entered her bed with her stomach pounding and her forehead glistening with sweat. She had never felt more scared ever. **

_**Mommy, what has that man been telling you? You want to get rid of me? Mommy, please, no! You'd love me. Mommy, no! No! **_

**Tracy got up early Friday morning and took a quick shower. She plodded down the stairs and forced herself to eat some oatmeal. She couldn't. So instead, she headed over to the abortion clinic. She went through the customary procedure and then sat down, waiting her turn. **

_**Mommy! You can't do this!**_

"**Tracy Robinson?" a harsh voice inquired.**

_**Mommy! Please, don't let them do this to me!**_

**Tracy stood up. **

_**Mommy! Noooo!**_

**Tracy entered the room. What happened next happened so quickly she could hardly remember it. They merely gave her a shot and told her she could go, but when she entered labor to return. **

_**Mommy, what is this thing? I tried it, it makes me feel sick. Help me! It hurts, it burns. Mommy, my skin feels like it's being wrenched off. Take me out of this agony! Help!!**_

**The next few hours passed by quickly for Tracy. Early the next morning she had a pounding headache, and her stomach was hurting. She took a quick shower, and while she was in there, she entered labor. **

**Rushed to the hospital, several nurses and a couple doctors were monitoring her vital signs. Within an hour, she gave birth to an almost dead baby. Tracy stirred feebly. **

"**Oh....where....oh, I feel terrible. What happened?" The doctors seemingly ignored her as they busied themselves around her. "What is going on here?" she demanded as strongly as she could. **

**The nurses and doctors continued working. The truth was, they'd taken the little baby and placed it on a table to let it finish dying. The poor thing cried feebly as the cruel-hearted people left him...to die. **

**2 years later**

**The lady sighed and muttered something about the buses. She good-naturedly grumbled and took a seat, promising to be more careful to **_**not **_**miss the next bus. **

**Another young lady who looked about 20 sat down next to her. She didn't like it that the older woman was staring at her. **

**The older woman finally said, "Hello, young lady." **

**The younger lady said, "Hi. I'm Tracy." And so the conversation ensued. During the next ten minutes, they talked about so much, and eventually the talk turned to Tracy's abortion. The lady, whose name was Mrs. Dell, quickly changed the topic to Christianity.**

"**You know, Tracy, God loves everyone of us so much that he was willing to suffer so much shame and humiliation to save us from eternal death," she told Tracy.**

**Tracy furrowed her brow. Why was this lady talking about this? **

"**And because of God's gift, we have a chance to enter Heaven. If you accept this free gift by admitting you're a sinner, you will be accepted by God and you will meet your child in Heaven," Mrs. Dell continued. **

**Tracy didn't know what to say. Was it true? Could she see her baby?**

"**Well, Tracy, will you accept God's gift?" Mrs. Dell questioned. **

**The End**


End file.
